Cruisin
by stormy5
Summary: And so they go off to a vacation they will never forget... opposites who never ever expected anything good to happen... but that little vacation of theirs changed their lives.. forever! bwahaha! kidding! just read/review! Ü
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
AN: Hey guys! It's me and with a new story! Tell me if it's alright ok? REVIEW, REVIEW and damn it. REVIEW!!! BWAHAHAHAHA! Ü So anyway, there's another chapter I posted because I knew this would be rrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallllllllllllyyyyyyyy short! Hehe! So peeps, enjoy! ÜÜÜ  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hermione! Hurry up already! We're about to leave!"  
  
"Oh bother," Hermione muttered, "Coming mum!" She took one last look at herself in the mirror and heaved a sigh of satisfaction. Her new baby blue tank top looked pretty good on her since she had a nice slim figure. Her white Capri pants was spotless and her new white sandals was just perfect for her summer.  
  
"Hermione! We're going to be late!"  
  
"Oh alright mother!" she called back exasperatedly. "I'm coming already!" She grabbed her back pack and tossed her hair annoyingly which was now all sleek and shiny since she had it straightened after her 7th year.  
  
"I'm here!" she said as she made a big leap out of the stairs.  
  
"Finally!" her mother cried rolling her eyes. "Your father is already in the car PATIENTLY waiting. Now scoot!"  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could with her mother out the door. "At last! Witches and Warlocks have found some powerful magic to waken the princess from her deep sleep upon the cursed tower! Oh praise ye Merlin!" exclaimed her father amusingly.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"I'm just joking dear!" her father laughed. "Now, all set? We've got to be there in. . . Good heavens! 10 minutes! Buckle up everyone! Don't want any accidents do we? Well, here we go!"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o- -o-o-o-o-o- -o-o- o-o-o- -o-o-o-  
  
"Draco! DRACO!"  
  
"Stupid father," Malfoy cursed. "Always rushing. Coming father!"  
  
"I heard that Draco!" his father called back. "Now be quick and get your arse here right this instant!"  
  
"YES FATHER!!!" He took one last look at himself before he left. His loose khaki pants fit perfectly which made it very comfortable together with a clean white cotton polo that suited him very well making him look very well- off and fortunate. Lastly he quickly put on his rubber shoes and grabbed his backpack.  
  
"Father should be delighted if---Oops! Almost forgot!" He turned around and rushed to his closet drawers and started rummaging among his belongings. "Oh where is it?" he said exasperatedly. "No not this---and hmm---nah---AH! Here it is!" He put aside a pair of shades and placed it in his bag. "I can't believe I left my sungoggles.glazes--- uh. . . whatever muggles call it. . . finally I've found some use to these blasted muggle contraptions. . . not to mention they do make me look more attractive." He smirked and winked at his own reflection.  
  
"DRACO! WHAT ON MERLIN'S BEARD IS TAKING YOU DAMN LONG??!!" his father's voice shook the whole house as he scolded Malfoy from downstairs.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" Draco grumbled and grabbed his back pack as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"I'm here father." Draco drawled.  
  
"Hurry! Your mother is already in the harbor!" his father said gritting his teeth and pushing Draco near the fire place. "Get the floo powder already and stop wasting time before we're late!"  
  
"All right, All right!" Draco replied irritably as he took a handful of the green powder near the fireplace. "Pickwick Harbor." he said clearly and dropped the green powder in the fireplace as the green flames swallowed him up making him disappear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"We're here!"  
  
AN: Hehehe. weird ending I know but whatever! The next chapter is I guess. much better! Hey I'm not yet done with "Smiles and Stars" (which was formerly known as "It's in the Stars) so just keep on checking for new chappies! I'm kinda off0hand now with the story becoz of the stupid writer's block!!! AAAAAHHHH! Ü 


	2. An Unusual Summer

Chapter 2- An Unusual Summer  
  
"We're here!"  
  
The sky was midnight blue with different colors flashing about (like artic lights) and stars smiling brightly on the excited wizards and witches who seemed to be staring into the sea. Hermione got out of the car and put on her black cardigan because it was rather cool considering it was night time and looked around her. They were in a deserted area with a forest behind them and to her front seemed like a harbor with hundreds of thousands of witches and wizards lined up staring into the space of sea as if they were waiting for something; it was probably because it was the most peculiar of all.  
  
The sea was separated into four sections. To the north was light blue and some with dark blue patches around it. To the East was orange that had its own little stars sparkling in them. To the west was a periwinkle sea with waves that ranged from different shades of purple. And lastly, to the south was metallic silver that stayed still and just moved when the wind blew. All these four seas were separated yet when their waves crashed into each other, their colors didn't blend.  
  
"Father, Where are we?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You'll see. They're coming about. . ." her father looked at his watch. "Now."  
  
And out of the four seas, from the northern part a light mist covered their eyes giving the effect of a ghost ship approaching them sailing gently with the wind, with different kinds of fish swimming around it. From the eastern part huge orange waves (more like tsunamis) burst from the sea and with them, teen wizards and witches were surfing and moving with the waves, looking perfectly relaxed but happy. Apparently, Hermione blushed at this because one of the young teen wizards winked and smiled at her. Then after all the frenzy blushing moments, clouds started darkening around the periwinkle sea such as that a whirlpool erupted out of it with a patch of purple and silver clouds that lay flat covering the periwinkle sea, looking like smoke and fog. An old wizard and witch appeared from the fog and bowed at them. Hermione, dumb-struck just stared at them as the other witches and wizards bowed at both the old couple; most probably a sign of respect but surprisingly with a look of fear pasted in their faces. She shrugged it off and suddenly something soft landed on her nose which seemed to be a snowflake. She looked up and saw a number of snowflakes fall from the sky that had turned clearly into a winter's bliss. It started getting colder and colder until out of the mist, gently came a beautiful lady dressed in a winter dress that was actually made out of snow, icicles and snowflakes as lace down the end of her garment. She had light blue eyes that sparkled like crystal (ice in fact) and lips that were of the color blue. She was sitting quietly on a silver sled that was lead by snow wolves dashing across the silver sea. Hermione, quite fascinated at the marvelous parade of different kinds of wizards and witches from the various colors of seas, excitedly shifted her eyes from one parade to another observing evidently their grand entrances.  
  
"Father why can't we just use floo powder or-or apparate even? I mean, why the hell are we here anyway?" Draco complained a few distances away from where Hermione was standing.  
  
"Because, fool," his father said coldly. "Our floo powder is only made for our wizarding world. You would need another kind of floo powder to get outside of it. And if you did apparate even with a license, you would get splinched. You did know there were other wizarding worlds didn't you Draco?" his father sneered. "And Draco, I have business to take care of there in Gloomstone, the Foulger. You do know where the Foulger is don't you Draco?"  
  
How many questions does my father have to ask? Draco thought as he rolled his eyes. He nodded slowly at the question but in truth he never knew.  
  
"I think not. So little has that school of yours taught you. That was also one of the reasons why I wanted to send you to Durmstrang because they pay far more attention to the Dark Arts and other wizarding worlds beyond ours." His father sighed.  
  
"Well, the Foulger is one of the places where dark wizards, from all over the world, come to meet and report their progress of what they observe in their own world and even think of dastardly deeds to do to make their world a miserable place. Death Eaters are welcome as early as they finish their years of schooling. It's also like a training place to become a death eater and later on a very powerful dark wizard.  
  
"I'm planning to send you their after your little vacation with your mother in East Shell Cove. Honestly it isn't worth anyone's time, I don't even know why they even consider it a "get-away" for wizards." His father scoffed.  
  
Draco looked at the orange sea where the surfing wizards stopped to chat with a few witches who blushed furiously. It didn't look so bad. . . more like. . . fun.  
  
"Well, tah-tah Draco," Draco realized his father was already in the patch of purple and silver clouds on his way to Gloomstone. "I'll be seeing you in a few weeks then." And with that cold farewell, he disappeared into the fog leaving the periwinkle sea dull and untouched.  
  
"All aboard!"  
  
Draco looked back and saw the captain (who seemed to be a half-merman considering the fact, his skin covered in scales) of the ship on the northern side of the sea calling everyone aboard. He thought that this was definitely not the vacation he was going to but to the Eastern Shell Cove and not to Merlagoon. He approached the Eastern part of the sea but was called to a halt.  
  
"Ah Ah ah..." a young surfer placed his hand upon Draco's face. "There have been a few difficulties to go directly to the Eastern Shell Cove, so this is off limits to cross the sea."  
  
"What difficulties?"  
  
"It appears that, the past months there have been disappearances of surfers who have taken the short-cut to the Eastern Shell Cove. Authorities have not yet identified the cause of the disruption." The surfer replied, all- Percy like. (AN: Always wanted to put that! Ü)  
  
"Now would you kindly please aboard the Mership for we will go via Merlagoon to the Eastern Shell Cove. Up up!"  
  
Draco, furious, stomped his way to the ship.  
  
"Now darling, I will meet you there in the Eastern Shell Cove in a few weeks. I'm trying to make reservations in Icy Waters in the Snowlands. I heard it was a great place with a mountainous and rustic view of the Snowlands. "Hermione's father said as he put on a thick jacket.  
  
"Alright father, be careful." Hermione hugged her father. "I heard a few wizards talking about a snow storm that will be approaching the Snowlands."  
"Don't worry dear," he chuckled. "I'll be fine. Now hurry up your mother is already on board! Go!"  
  
Hermione smiled happily and rushed to the ramp leading to the ship but found her way blocked with a certain white-blonde boy. She made way for him to go first but he motioned his arm and bowed that made a sincere action to let her go first.  
  
"Ladies first." He smiled.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir." Hermione said amusingly. "Such a gentleman."  
  
"Well, not to all girls," he said as he made his way through the crowd.  
  
"Really? So I'm the lucky lady?" she fluttered her eyes.  
  
"Sort of," He replied looking out the sea leaning slightly on the deck. "I mean it's not everyday you get to meet a lovely lady with chestnut brown hair and chocolate-colored.eyes." He paused and narrowed his eyebrows examining her carefully.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
".Same here I mean," Hermione was just looking up at the sky admiring the beautiful lights that flashed, hardly noticing his stare. "It isn't always you get to meet a classy young gentleman as yourself with ravishing blue- gray. eyes."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
."Hermione!"  
  
AN: So? What do you think of the story so far? Kinda corny I guess. but nevertheless! I want to find out all your opinions about ze story so. review! Hahaha! I'm soooo sleepy. Ü Remember, I still have my story of "Smiles and Stars"!!! 


End file.
